Equally Screwed
by Lori-Chan
Summary: The Sequeal to "Screwed" Jessie(Isabella) and Duo go out on a date leaving everyone else alone for the day. WARNING: Drunk antics and more closet lockage!


Equally Screwed!  
  
The Sequel…  
  
  
  
The setting is back in the house o' Gundam Pilots! HAHA! And everyone is doing nothing, but that's gonna change…Bwa hahahaha!!!!!  
  
Heero: bored…  
  
Wufei: Crap… Bored… Injustice…  
  
Duo: BORED BORED BORED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Duo! Shut up! Im trying to be bored!  
  
Duo: You can't try to be bored! You just are!  
  
Trowa: I have nothing to say for once…  
  
Wufei: Crap! You never have any crap crapity cappers to say! Butthead!  
  
Trowa: Locks Wufei in a closet  
  
Wufei: Crap! SON OF A BITCH! NOT AGAIN!  
  
Everyone: ……  
  
Tai and Isabella walk in: Hey boys  
  
Gundam Boys minus Wufei: Hi  
  
Wufei(always in the closet): CRAP! I PEED MY PANTS…AGAIN!  
  
Tai& Isabella: ……  
  
Tai: I don't wanna know… ok?  
  
Heero: Ok sis…  
  
Isabella: Duo if you don't get up we will miss the movie!  
  
Duo: What movie?  
  
Isabella: Duh! The movie you said you would take me to see today! Ugh! Grabs Duo and drags him away.  
  
Duo: watch the hair!  
  
Tai: Sits next to Heero. So what should we do?  
  
Trowa: Wanna play a game?  
  
Quatre: OH GOODY! A GAME! WE HAVE HI-HO CHERRY-O, AND SHOOTS AND LADDERS! AND---  
  
Tai: How about I've Never?  
  
Quatre: …I hate that game!  
  
Trowa: Oh screw you Quatre!  
  
Quatre: Cries like a 4-year-old girl  
  
Heero: Ok  
  
Tai: Should we let the Wu-man out?  
  
Wufei: CRAP! YOU BETTER YOU FU**** ONNAS!  
  
Everyone: ... Nah!  
  
Wufei: SON OF A BITCH!  
  
Tai: Walks into the kitchen and grabs four bottles of Champagne and some glasses. Sense we don't have a lot of liquor we will play a quick game, ok boys?  
  
Others: ok  
  
Tai: Gives all of them a glass and a bottle. I take it we all know the rules? Ok… Quatre, you can go first!  
  
Quatre: Pouts. Fine… Thinks… I've never---  
  
Vash& Wolfwood: WHAT ABOUT US?!  
  
Tai: Oh hey!  
  
Vash and Wolfwood join them.  
  
Vash: We brought our own booze!  
  
Tai: Ok  
  
Zechs: Me too!  
  
Heero: OK! Just sit down and play!  
  
Tai: Ok Quatre, back to you…  
  
Quatre: I've never drank wax from a scented candle...While it was lit…  
  
Tai: …Quatre? You can do better than that…  
  
Vash moves towards his glass and drinks.  
  
Tai: Oh wow…  
  
Vash: What? The one I drank from smelled really good! I couldn't help it!  
  
Tai: ok then… Heero?  
  
Heero: Thinks. I've never watched and episode of Sailor Moon… While I was naked…  
  
Vash, Wolfwood, Quatre, and Zechs all move towards their glasses.  
  
Tai: That's gross!  
  
Trowa: You're up Tai…  
  
Tai: Ok, now this one is gonna be better than all of yours! Thinks. I've never… I've never thought about Legato in ways other than hate.  
  
Vash: Move towards his glass.  
  
Quatre: Vash?  
  
Vash: Don't ask…  
  
Tai: Yuck…  
  
Trowa: My turn. I've never tried to kiss my siblings anywhere other than the cheek.  
  
Heero: moves towards his glass.  
  
Tai: …  
  
Heero: This was before I found out we were related… ok?  
  
Tai: Moves away from Heero.  
  
Quatre: YUCKY!  
  
Vash: screams. I'VE NEVER TRIED TO PLAY SCRABBLE WITH ANOTHER MAN!  
  
Wufei: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!! CRAP INJUSTICE!  
  
Wolfwood: Um… I've never though of my friends in ways other than just friends.  
  
Tai, Zechs, and Vash move towards their glasses.  
  
Heero: Tai?  
  
Tai: What? It wasn't you!  
  
Heero: sighs. Ok  
  
Zechs: I've never had sexual fantasies about Wufei.  
  
Wufei: MOTHER F^$*&%!!!!!  
  
No one move towards their glass.  
  
More rounds passed and everyone was getting slightly tipsy…  
  
Tai: I've never wanted to have sex with Duo…  
  
Heero and Quatre move towards their glasses…  
  
Tai: Ew…  
  
Trowa: I've never wanted to have sex with… Tai…  
  
Everyone but Tai and Heero moves towards their glass…  
  
Tai: moves away from all the boys.  
  
Vash: Tai come and sit next to me… Drunken smile.  
  
Heero: your turn Vash…  
  
Vash: hm… I've never tried… passes out  
  
Tai: …..  
  
Wolfwood: ok… I'll go next then. Hic. I've never tried to make out with someone of the same sex.  
  
Quatre and Zechs move towards their glasses.  
  
Tai: scoots closer to passed out Vash.  
  
Vash: jumps up and glomps Tai. YOUR MINE NOW!  
  
Tai: NO! punches Vash  
  
Vash: ow! You gave me a boo boo! Passes out again.  
  
Tai: wow… Passes out  
  
After Tai and Vash passed out they started a chain reaction and everyone passed out.  
  
A few hours later, Jessie and Duo return.  
  
Jessie: that was so--- OH MY GOD!  
  
Duo: Damn, wish I was here to play…  
  
Jessie: punches Duo.  
  
Duo: Ow! 


End file.
